


Just Possibly

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese is devoted to Finch, and the older man might start opening up the ex-op.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Possibly

**Author's Note:**

> Some fun practice Rinch!

Reese held Finch close, breathing in scent before pulling at the bothersome tie and kissing his way down the pale throat, stopping to nip gently at the rapidly beating pulse point. The older man moaned as John hungrily pulled down the golden collar, messing with the shirts fine stitching in his haste as he immediately latched onto the ivory skin revealed.

The operative sucked feverishly, intent on leaving bright red, angry love marks all over Harold’s body. But he concentrated on the neck, it was always the neck. A place were Finch could feel his shirt rubbing against the burning spots, where people could see them winking from the jacket’s high collar and the wind could kiss away the pain gently.

Harold would whine, shift his hip and tug John closer, tipping his head back and offering himself to the beast above, completely at ease with John after many months. And the younger man never disappointed.

-:-

Completely wrapped up in John was a feeling of sheer amazement, the complete protectiveness John gave off was absolutely intoxicating. Finch was devastated of all his clothing, just like John, and only remained wrapped up in a burgundy cover and the operatives caring hold.

And the recluse had never felt safer, even with all the technology and locked doors, pent up frustrations and angry messages-there was always safety with John. So he snuggled closer, threw an arm around Reese’s shoulders and pressed closer to the man as he kicked out a leg and bothered Bear with his foot. And judging by the way the taller man laughed and hugged him happily, Finch figured he could start opening up to him…

_Just Possibly._


End file.
